The Darkness Within
by Tinted.Neon.Princess
Summary: After recovering from being shot, Rose goes off to college as her best friend, the Queen's, guardian. But as she starts to lose he mind, and tells no one about it, what will happen? M for violence and swearing. NOT LissaxRose
1. Prologue

**A/N- Hi guys, so this is my first VA fanfic, and I'm really excited :) let me explain that this is more to get you interested than actually part of the story... Follow & Review! Tell me what you think! Should I continue?**

**Disclaimer****- *searches wallet* Nope, I don't own Vampire Academy... and apparently I don't own money either...**

* * *

They all stood surrounded. While some of them were practically strangers to the others, they were all connected by one thing. One amazing young woman. A woman who should've been standing with them… Her friends. Her family. Her best friend. Her soul mate.

_But where was she now?_

They needed her to fight for them. The Strigoi formed a circle around them ready to attack at any second. _She_ would've slaughtered all of them before she let them touch any Moroi or Dhampir. But, she was strangely absent, and all of her friends were worried… and scared.

_Where was Rose Hathaway?_

Although she was only nineteen, she was a legend. She had escaped and evaded the Moroi world with her best friend for 2 years, and soon after she returned, she had helped save her best friend from the clutches of Viktor Dashkov. She had slain her first Strigoi at only seventeen, with only a dull sword and her pure rage over the death of a close friend and fellow novice. She had earned a zvezda mark after a large-scale attack on St. Vladimir's Academy, and, after running away to Russia and returning, she passed her final exam, a trial, with scores that no one had ever achieved before. She had figured out a way to "cure" Strigoi, and had survived being shot in the heart.

Yes, Rose was incredible. After all, she was head of the royal guard, _and_ she was also the youngest person on the royal guard. No one could beat her… except maybe her boyfriend, Dimitri.

The fact that she wasn't with them, and had yet to show up, proved that something was terribly wrong.

The guardians made a ring around the Moroi, waiting for their Strigoi attackers to make a move. As soon as one did, aiming for Dimitri, something so fast that it was a blur attacked it, slicing it's head off. Within a few moments, all of the Srigoi had been sliced into tiny, unrecognizable pieces. Blood formed in puddles everywhere, and in the center was a girl.

She was on her knees, and her cruel, insane laughter could be heard loud and clear, although she was probably about ten yards away from them. She had long, raven-black hair, and skin so pale it was white. She had blood splattered over her clothes, which happened to be a white t-shirt and black spandex shorts, and across the skin on her arms and legs were perfectly straight, crisscrossing scars. Cutting scars. They looked at her, shocked into stillness. Only one managed to choke out the words she wished to say.

"Where were you? Are you okay?" Lissa Dragomir was talking to the girl as if they were friends.

The girl stopped moving. Her hands covered her mouth and she looked toward the ground, her hair obscuring her face.

"_Rose."_ Lissa spoke again, and the girl's head snapped up, and deep violet eyes looked at the group as black lips revealed white fangs.

"Liss! You're okay!"

Yes. This strange, crazy girl was Rose Hathaway.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N-** Hi everyone! Here's chapter one. It doesn't really explain the prologue yet, that happens later, but it does set things up a bit for later chapters. The first part of the Chapter, the one in all italics, is a flashback that Rose has. During the flashback, non-italicized sentences are Rose's thoughts. Also, remember to leave a review!

** Disclaimer- **I don't own Vampire Academy. If I did I'd be rich.

* * *

**Rose P.O.V.**

"_Roza!" I woke up to Dimitri looming over me, his eyes full of worry. I had been having a dream… a nightmare. I didn't know exactly how to explain it, but it had something to do with Victor Dashkov and Tasha Ozera and it had left me _terrified_. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes, and he flipped us over so that I was laying on top of him. "Are you okay?" He asked._

"_I…" was I okay? "Yeah." I didn't want to worry him._

_Dimitri sighed "Roza, I can tell you're lying." _Shit.

"_You know what'd make me okay?" I rolled off of him and sat up of the bed._

"_What?"_

"_Breakfast," He chuckled. "I'm serious!" I hit him playfully and he pulled me down and kissed me. And just at that moment, my stomach rumbled. He raised an eyebrow at me. _

"_See," I said, pointing down at my stomach. "I'm serious,"_

"_Well why don't we take a shower first?" Oh god, his voice was so sexy. I could feel the warmth in my core, because I knew damn well that "taking a shower" would lead to sex. Not to say that I didn't want that, but I was really hungry. Hell, we could have sex on the kitchen counter later for all I cared, but first I needed to eat. Besides, food would take my mind off of my nightmare._

"_Eat first, shower later!" I jumped out of bed, and attempted to pull him up too. I didn't succeed, but at least he sat up._

"_Are you really okay?"_

Why can't he just let it go?_ I looked at him and observed the worry in his eyes. "You need to smile more,"_

"_That's not what we're talking about right now, Roza. Just tell me the truth," Dimitri had pushed me down so that I was lying on my back with him hovering above me._

"_I'm fine," I whispered, "You're here, that's all that matters,"_

_Dimitri kissed me roughly, and I deepened the kiss. His hands began to remove my shirt. It was getting pretty hot… until my stomach decided to voice its complaints again. Dimitri chuckled and I blushed. He pulled me up into a sitting position and I stood up and walked over to the closet to get dressed. I pulled the clothes that I needed out of the closet and began to get dressed in my guardian uniform. When I looked over at the bed, I saw Dimitri watching me with a smile on his face._

"_You see something you like?" I gave him a flirtatious smile._

_He rolled his eyes at me, probably thinking of the first time I asked him that question. He then looked back at me, his eyes soaking in every detail. "Definitely," He said as he stood up and walked over to where I was pinned me against the wall. "I love you, Roza,"_

"_I love you too, Comrade,"_

"Hey Rose, have you started packing yet?" Lissa said, pulling me out of my flashback. Last night's dream had been weird, and I didn't remember it well, which is why I wasn't telling _anyone_ about it, not even Lissa.

We were in her office, discussing the details about her college. I wasn't taking classes, obviously, but I was going along with to do my job—guarding her.

"Shit! I forgot!" I exclaimed.

"Rose, we leave next month," She looked at me.

"Maybe I've been mourning over the fact that I have to go with you to college and leave Dimitri behind," I joked.

Lissa laughed, "Maybe,"

"Besides, we still have to pick out a house," I pointed out.

"I don't see why we can't stay on campus," she sighed, "There are more guardians at Lehigh than there'll be in any house we stay at,"

"It's not the guardians I'm worried about, it's the moroi! Remember all the attacks? Jill got killed in one of them, and now she's shadow-kissed!" At this point I was yelling again, but I'm Rose Hathaway, I don't give a fuck.

"I know Rose, but I'm worried about how this'll make me look to the students…."

"Fuck the students. Your safety matters more,"

"Fine," Lissa sighed. "How many members of the royal guard are staying with us? We need to know what size house to rent,"

I counted off the guardians in my head. "Including me? Nine,"

"That many?"

"Yeah, well, we have to worry about Strigoi _and_ Moroi,"

Lissa sighed again. "Fine. Let's look at houses,"

"Okay,"

"How many bedrooms do you think we'll need?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know," I said sarcastically, "How about five? Two people for each bedroom, and you and I take the Master Bedroom,"

"So you and I are sharing a room?" She asked.

"Hell yeah. I'm your best friend, there's no way I'm sharing a room with anyone else," I said, leaning back in the chair I was sitting in and propping my feet up on her desk.

"Rose! Put your feet down!" She ordered.

"Yes, your Majesty," I said.

She groaned. "I told you not to call me that,"

"Yeah, but since when do I listen to figures of authority?"

"How am I a figure of authority?" She asked me.

"You're the queen—"

"I know that," she interrupted me.

"—and my boss," I finished. "Besides, you have to keep me in line, remember? I'm 'wild and disrespectful'," I quoted Kirova.

She laughed. "Then I guess Christian is dangerous?"

"Yup," I looked around, "Speaking of Sparky, where is he?"

"He went to go see Tasha again today," She looked worried.

"Really? If he keeps visiting her, then her crazy will rub off on him," I joked.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"Well, I have a big scar where she shot me, and I miss the bond, but other than that I'm fine," I smiled at her.

"You sure you're okay… mentally?"

"Hey, I've been through worse, haven't I?"

"Well, yeah, but… you've been acting strange lately. I'm worried about you,"

Those words shocked me. _Of course _she could tell. She's known me since we were in Kindergarten.

"It's nothing," I whispered, "I'll be fine,"


End file.
